And Everything Was Fine
by CrimsonBrielle
Summary: Eridan Ampora's just having a bit of bad luck, or at least that's what he'd like to believe. However, when all of that pressure gets to him, who's going to save the unfortunate Seadweller from his depression. EriSol fanfaction.


And everything was fine.

Maybe it was just a stroke of bad luck. Yes, that had to be it. There was nothing wrong with Eridan Ampora, he was just having bad luck. Or at least, that was what he wanted to believe. He just didn't know what he was doing wrong. That alone was the problem. He didn't know any better, so he couldn't do any better.

Sadly, the fish boy sat at his computer, doing the best he could to talk to the yellow blooded fool he wished would just fill a quadrant with him. Truth be told, Eridan didn't care about anyone else joining his quadrants. He just wanted Sollux. His typing slowed a Sollux replied to simple "Hello." Sollux seemed to be bitter, telling Eridan one more time to fuck off. Was it so much to ask for Sollux to just love him? It was all he needed. It was all he would ever need. "I'm sorry, Sol. I suppose I'll just…leave you alone; like you wanted." It was the first time he'd just given up like that, but he couldn't continue on with it. If Sollux wanted him gone, he just needed to accept that fact and move on. Eventually the streak of bad luck would end and he'd be okay. He was sure of it. It had to end…eventually. But for now…he had to deal with it.

Slowly, the male stood stalked to his bedroom, staring at himself in the mirror. "What were you thinking, Eridan? Maybe I should just..give up. Is it really worth waiting?" With a frown on his face, the Sea Dweller looked down and sighed. He could end it all if he wanted too. It wouldn't take much effort. He was already miserable enough, it wouldn't be hard to decide to let go. He let his eyes trail back up to the mirror. How long had he been crying? He looked like an absolute mess. With tears in his eyes, Eridan fell to his knees, hand slamming against the ground in a depressive outburst. He just couldn't take it. As much as he denied it, he knew he must be doing something wrong. Why else would everybody deny him? He couldn't do anything right, it seemed. He was about to give up, when he heard the voice.

"What are you doing, Fishdick?" Eridan looked up to see none other than Sollux standing in the doorway, looking down at him. Eridan quickly wiped away his tears, averting his eyes. He couldn't let Sollux see him in pain…he just couldn't. "H-How did you even get in here, Sol? More importantly….what are you doing here?" Eridan Ampora was desperate for answers, but even more desperate to get away. He was ashamed of himself, but Sollux didn't seem to have any intention of leaving anytime soon. "You gave up really fast, Ampora. I knew something had to be wrong." Sollux got down on his knees next to the Seadweller, reaching out to wipe away the tears Eridan had missed. It was an action of kindness that the yellow blood normally wouldn't display. "Sol…wh-what are you doing?" "Shut up, Fishdick. I'm being nice." Eridan remained silent, unsure of what else he could possibly say. His gaze fell toward the floor, unable to look the other in the eyes. "What were you trying to accomplish, Eridan? Did you even think about what everyone would feel if you did what you were about to do? Did you even think about what I would feel? You know what; I know I'm an asshole to you. I don't know what else to do, though. That's the only way I know how to express myself with you." Sollux sighed, looking away, "Look, Ampora, even though I act mean to you all the time…it's really only because…well…I don't know how to….just…tell you that…" Sollux was nervous, and it was obvious. He'd been so mean to the Seadweller for as long as he could remember, but it wasn't because he hated him. Releasing a deep breath, Sol closed his eyes and decided he would admit it right then and see where it got him. "I want to be your Matespirit, Eridan. I just didn't know what to do…I was too scared to admit it." Eridan was shocked, eyes wide as he looked up at the yellow blood. "Sol…do you…?" "Mean it? Yeah, I do. So go ahead, make fun of me for it or whatever you want to do." Eridan just sat there, staring at the suddenly vulnerable sounding Captor. "Does that mean…you just filled a quadrant?" Sollux looked over to find Eridan blushed, his tears being replaced with a small smile. Slowly, Sollux pulled Eridan in for a hug, resting his head on his shoulder and sighing. "Yeah….I suppose so, Fishdick. Don't you dare scare me like that again though, Eridan." He took a breath, closing his eyes and smiling to himself, "Everything is going to be okay now…I promise."


End file.
